Ores
Overview Rock deposits, ore deposits, and gem deposits can all be found in the world of Finders Keepers. They're essential resources that players need in order to upgrade their tools, craft furniture, complete quests, and/or earn coins. Without these resources, the players will not be able to advance through the game. Before venturing off to find ore deposits, players should have a pickaxe in order to mine resources. All ores can be found in various locations, while others may only be found in one location. Some of these locations include but are not limited to The Neighorbood, The Beach, and The Forest. As the player unlock more locations, the players will find rarer ore and gem deposits. Each deposit has a specific amount of 'health' before they break. Their health is determined by the tiers they are categorized under in, listed below: * Common - Any deposits categorized under the Common tier means that the deposit can practically be found in almost every available location in-game and/or easily accessible that all players can find in-game. Most of the resources collected from these deposits do not sell for much. * Rare - Any deposits categorized under the Rare tier means that the deposit is rarely encountered and/or may be found in a certain number of locations. They can also include ore deposits that are found later on in-game (mid-game content) and may or may not be necessarily rare. Most of the resources collected from these deposits have some value when sold. * Epic - Any deposits categorized under the Epic tier means that the deposit is rarely ever encountered and/or found in locations within or near end-game content. Most of the resources collected from these deposits are of high value when sold. List of Ores Ore Deposits Ores can be found in the mining areas offered by each location, usually indicated by a rocky field-like area. In some locations, ore deposits can be found at ground-level where other resources may also appear (such as Trees), however, will spawn less frequently if it's found at ground-level. In addition, some ore deposits will spawn less than others because of their tiers. Despite this, every mining area has around three different ore spawns, making it easier for the rarer ores to spawn. Rock Deposits Just like ore deposits, rock deposits can also be found in mining areas offered by each location. Rocks spawn more often compared to ore deposits and drop little to no resources of their respective tiers. Rock deposits typically have less health and offer little EXP once mined. Trinkets, such as the Vampire Teeth, are very useful for mining rock deposits as they can increase the chances of obtaining resources. Gem Deposits Just like ore deposits, gem deposits can also be found in mining areas offered by each location. Gems spawn less frequently compared to ore deposits and will drop gems of decent-to-high value. Gems mined from gem deposits may be used as quest items for certain quests, or to be used as crafting materials in order to complete a recipe. List of Mined Resources & Ingots Ores can be obtained from their respective ore, rock, and/or gem deposits found throughout the world of Finders Keepers. Mined ores can be used as crafting materials, quest items, or perhaps, be sold to a 'selling vendor' to gain profit if the resources have little to no importance that the players can utilize with. This table will list both the raw and smelted versions of every available mineral obtainable in-game. Trivia * The Neighborhood is the only location in-game where it does not follow the "3 ores of different types rule", with the only extra deposit there being coal. * Unlike ore and rock deposits, gem deposits produce a faint glow. * Two quest givers (Fizzy & Tiva) require resources collected from ore, rock, and/or gem deposits. * Ores, such as Platinum and Etherite, used to be found in The Forest and The Beach before it was later removed from these locations in The City update. Category:Lists and Guides